The Remembered Memories
by ShikaLover
Summary: Sasuke reveals his love to Sakura, as well as Naruto to Hinata. All is well in Konoha when Orochi plans to kidnap Kakashi. Naruto goes after him, leaving Hinata to fall inlove again. Will Sasuke chase after Naruto, to leave a heartbroken Sakura? SxS NxHxK
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is my first fic. Im really new at this!

**The Remembered Memories**

**In a village of Konoha, I Kakashi Hatake will tell you this story of our village about the 15 genin who became chuunin.**

**The truth is that this story is true. It actually happened; I'm serious! Well if you don't believe me, then wait'll you hear what some of the amazing things happened in their lives at Konoha and their missions.**

**Chapter 1**

**It was a quiet afternoon on a Tuesday; nothing was going on much except the noises of barking dogs and hissing cats. It was a usual day for Konoha to be quiet...usually, until...BANGGGG!!!!!!!!! WAAHHHPPP!!!!!!!!! Naruto comes flying through the town making all kinds of mess along the way, "HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME YOU SLOW POKES,YOU THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME, NO WAY!!!!! I AM UZAMAKI NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!!!!!!!!" Naruto said yelling his head off while running. Out of no where WAHM!! Naruto bumps into Chouji,Temari and of course Shikamaru.**

**"Hey Naruto what the hell do you think your doing? Running around everywhere making a mess!?" Shikamaru said a bit confused "Haha...well you see," Naruto was suddenly interrupted by two guys who were following him before, "Hey you Demon Fox kid your gonna pay for what you did to the statue in the garden" One guy said "Yeah, so you can head back there on your sorry butt and wash it off!" the other man said. Silence swept across them finally Chouji broke the silence "I'M STARVING MAN!" Chouji said loudly. **

**"Jesus Chouji had to be random enough!!" Shikamaru said sarcastically, mean while Naruto stared at Temari thinking "Temari was being extra quiet for some odd reason, was she to shy to say something?" Naruto was thinking "Hey Shikamaru chan?" Temari said in embarrassment? "Yes, Temari chan? What is it?" Shikamaru said in confusion.**

**"Could we go now to you know, the festival today at the center of Konoha?" Temari said with blushed cheeks on her face. "Sure, let's go Chouji!" Shikamaru said in a tone Naruto never heard from Shika. "AWWW come on I'm starving can't we just go to a resteraunt or something!?" Chouji said complaining like, "Chouji, there's tons of food there and I mean tons" Shikamaru said in a tired out voice "Well try not to mess anything more up ok Naruto?" Shikamaru said sarcastically.**


	2. Chapter 2

I already wrote this story, so Im just going to post all the chapters up at once.

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto headed back to the garden to clean the statue but on the way he saw Hinata Hyuuga, She has a huge crush on Naruto and **

**Naruto has a crush on Hinata but they don't know that. "Hey hinata!" Naruto said nervously "H...H...H..I Naruto chan" Hinata said nervously. Suddenly out of no where Hinata ran up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek then she ran off, Naruto blushed.**

**"Wow Hinata likes me! Sweet!" Naruto thought excitedly. When Naruto got back to the statue it was already clean, "Hey who cleaned the Statue, Hmmm oh well" Naruto said puzzled and then walked off. When Naruto got to the fair he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura weren't there, "Why are Sasuke and Sakura not here? I thought they would be here by now? what ever" Naruto said confused again.**

**"HEY NARUTO HOWS IT GOING I HEARD YOU GOT IN TROUBLE WITH SOME GUYS" Rock lee came limping over(He's still getting over the fight with Gaara at the exams) "Yea I did sort of, Have you seen Sasuke and Sakura lately?" Naruto asked worryingly "No why do you ask?" Rock lee asked in confusion, "Never mind see ya later lee!" Naruto said while walking away from the fair, "C YA LATER NARUTO!!!!" Rock lee said over the noisy crowds. **

**Sakura was walking along and noticed Sasuke leaning against a wall, "Hey Sasuke what's wrong why are you not going to the fair??" Sakura said worried "Because I don't feel like it thats all" Sasuke said in a serious tone ('Sakura has a major crush for Sasuke but maybe he cares for her) "Well do you wanna come with me?" Sakura asked. "Fine...I suppose" Sasuke said seriously, "Great! Let's go" Sakura said excitingly. **

**Along the way to the fair sasuke stopped right in his tracks and said " Sakura, theres something I need to tell you" Sasuke said edgy "Wha...wha..t is it Sasuke?" Sakura said in a bit of fright, "I...I..." all of a sudden Naruto bursts out of a bush and says "HEY YOU GUYS WHERE WERE YOU!!! I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE" Naruto said out of breath "You could of checked my house smart ass" Sakura said sarcastically.**


	3. Chapter 3

I already wrote this story, so Im just going to post all the chapters up at once.

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto headed back to the garden to clean the statue but on the way he saw Hinata Hyuuga, She has a huge crush on Naruto and **

**Naruto has a crush on Hinata but they don't know that. "Hey hinata!" Naruto said nervously "H...H...H..I Naruto chan" Hinata said nervously. Suddenly out of no where Hinata ran up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek then she ran off, Naruto blushed.**

**"Wow Hinata likes me! Sweet!" Naruto thought excitedly. When Naruto got back to the statue it was already clean, "Hey who cleaned the Statue, Hmmm oh well" Naruto said puzzled and then walked off. When Naruto got to the fair he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura weren't there, "Why are Sasuke and Sakura not here? I thought they would be here by now? what ever" Naruto said confused again.**

**"HEY NARUTO HOWS IT GOING I HEARD YOU GOT IN TROUBLE WITH SOME GUYS" Rock lee came limping over(He's still getting over the fight with Gaara at the exams) "Yea I did sort of, Have you seen Sasuke and Sakura lately?" Naruto asked worryingly "No why do you ask?" Rock lee asked in confusion, "Never mind see ya later lee!" Naruto said while walking away from the fair, "C YA LATER NARUTO!!!!" Rock lee said over the noisy crowds. **

**Sakura was walking along and noticed Sasuke leaning against a wall, "Hey Sasuke what's wrong why are you not going to the fair??" Sakura said worried "Because I don't feel like it thats all" Sasuke said in a serious tone ('Sakura has a major crush for Sasuke but maybe he cares for her) "Well do you wanna come with me?" Sakura asked. "Fine...I suppose" Sasuke said seriously, "Great! Let's go" Sakura said excitingly. **

**Along the way to the fair sasuke stopped right in his tracks and said " Sakura, theres something I need to tell you" Sasuke said edgy "Wha...wha..t is it Sasuke?" Sakura said in a bit of fright, "I...I..." all of a sudden Naruto bursts out of a bush and says "HEY YOU GUYS WHERE WERE YOU!!! I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE" Naruto said out of breath "You could of checked my house smart ass" Sakura said sarcastically.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**When Naruto got to the training area Naruto saw Gaara and Kankuro, "Hey Gaara and Kankuro!" Naruto said happily "Hey Naruto hows it going??" Kankuro said happy to see Naruto after he left for 6 months to the Sand Village to talk to the Hokage about a mission. "Hey Gaara, are you ok?" Naruto asked Gaara worried "He's been having a hard time with his demon" Kankuro mentioned "Oh..." said Naruto.**

**"Well we better go have a good night Naruto" Kankuro said while walking away with Gaara, "Bye Kankuro, see yea Gaara" Naruto said loudly "Bye..." Gaara said quietly. Naruto walked through a little trail he found when he was training with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei, Naruto came into a big hill when he first saw Hinata there.**

**"Hinata chan? what is she doing here?" Naruto said quietly to himself Hinata must of heard him, she quickly spun around and said "Naruto! what are you doing here???" Hinata said in confusion and surprise.**

**"I came here to look at the stars, why are you here?" said Naruto, "I...I...came here to look at the view of Konoha and think...about stuff" said Hinata nervously "Oh...well do you want to look at the stars with me?" said Naruto "Uh...su...sur...sure Nar..uto...chan" said Hinata nervously. "So hinata, are you and Neji still jealous of each other you know...at the exams...?" said Naruto "Uhm...I'm no...not sure" said Hinata "Oh,well I was wondering..." said Naruto "Wha...what is i...it Naruto chan??" said Hinata "I was wondering..." all of a sudden Naruto was interrupted by Temari and Shikamaru.**

**"Hey Naruto!" said Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru!" said Naruto "H...Hi Temari" said Hinata "Hi Hinata" said Temari "Hey Shika what are you doing here?" said Naruto "Oh well Temari wanted to come here" said Shikamaru "Oh well we were going to leave, right Hinata?" said Naruto "Ye...yes Naruto kun" said Hinata. As Naruto and Hinata started to walk off Shikamaru yelled "Hey Naruto! My cousin is coming over for a talent show and singing some songs why don't you invite everyone?" said Shikamaru "Sure thing Shika!" said Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**On the way home Naruto and Hinata stopped to look at the stars, "Naruto?" said Hinata "Yea Hinata? what is it?" said Naruto**

**"Well ummm...you know how you asked if Neji and me were jealous of each other?" said Hinata "Yea?" said Naruto "Well um...we actually are not jealous of each other, were just good friends now" said Hinata.**

**"Oh cool ok thats awesome" said Naruto with a grin on his face, "Hinata?" said Naruto "Yes Naruto?" said Hinata "Well what I was going to say to you earlier actually wasn't the question I wanted to ask you" said Naruto "What do you mean?" said Hinata "Well...I...kinda like you" said Naruto with blushed cheeks, "I...I like you too, I've liked you for a long time now" said hinata while smiling.**

**"Well I was wondering..." said Naruto "Wondering what?" said Hinata with a confused look on her face "I wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me?" said Naruto blushing "Y...e..s I would love to." hinata said with a blush and a smile. After Naruto and Hinata confessed their love for each other Naruto walked Hinata home again, "Hinata?" said Naruto "Yes Naruto kun?" said Hinata "Good night." said Naruto with a smile. "Good Night Naruto" said Hinata with a smile and then kissed him on the lips, Naruto went bright red "Tee hee" hinata giggled.**

**"Hey Hinata what are you doing out there with that loser Naruto!?!?" Neji said sarcastically "Uh...umm...I'm coming hold on Neji" said Hinata stuttering "Well hurry up were going to be watching a movie!" Neji said loudly "Ok I'm coming Neji!" said Hinata and then the young shy girl left into her house and then Naruto walked home. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next morning Naruto got up and had some breakfast and went out around town. "HEY NARUTO!" yelled Konohamaru "Hey Konohamaru!" said Naruto with a smile on his face :D "Boss what are we going to do today??" said Konohamru "Well um...actually Konohamaru I have a date today with a girl" Naruto said while his face turns bright red "Oh i see boss never mind" said Konohamaru with disappointment.**

**"Well see yea later Konohamaru!" said Naruto "Bye Naruto!". Naruto walked to the flower shop and saw Ino there, "Hey Naruto who are the flowers for?" Ino asked in confusion "Let me guess for Sakura?" Ino said sarcastically "No there for Hinata chan" said Naruto "Oh sorry Naruto" Ino said with a bit of embarrassment "Its ok" said Naruto. **

**Naruto walked out of the flower shop and went home and put the flowers in a nice vase he had got from his mom as a gift when she passed away, it was special to him and Hinata was as special as this vase, so delicate as a flower and then Naruto went to Hinata's house and rang the door bell "Ding Dong" the door bell rang Neji answered "Yes what is it?" Neji said tired like "Is Hinata there?" Naruto asked politely.**

**"Yea she's here" said Neji "Could I speak to her?" Naruto asked "What are the flowers for?" Neji asked suspiciously "Uh...um...Her room" Naruto said with his face all red "Hold on a sec, HINATA, NARUTO IS HERE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!" Neji said loudly, then suddenly Hinata came out of her house and was wearing a nice red sweater with a purple toop top with a skirt(NOT MINI!) "Wow Hinata...you look beautiful" Naruto said in shock "Thanks Naruto kun" said Hinata with a blush on her face "Shall we go?" said Naruto "Ok" said Hinata. **

**Tthe two lovers went out for there evening dinner. When they got to their seats Naruto asked the waiter for something to drink, When they ordered their meal they started to talk about the missions they are going to go on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"Hey Hinata you excited for the mission your going on that Tsunade assigned you?!" said Naruto with a smile on his face, this was the first time Naruto actually had a proper meal instead of Ramen " Uh...uh...Naruto kun?" said Hinata "What is it Hinata?" said Naruto with a worried expression on his face "I...I..." suddenly Hinata was interrupted by the waiter "Would you like your bill sir?" said the waiter "Yes please" said Naruto "lets take you home Hinata" Naruto said with a gleam.**

**Naruto walked Hinata back to her house and kissed each other on the cheek and said they're good byes and Hinata went into the her house and stared at her flowers that Naruto gave her "I wonder why Naruto is being so generous, I like him a lot in all but does he really like me for who I truly am? Oh I'm afraid to...to tell him what has happened" Hinata thought while staring out the window "Could he truly like me for even the things I lack?" Hinata thought again. **

**It was cold out it was odd because it was Summer, "Thats odd" Naruto said to himself "Why is it cold on a day like this in the summer time?" All of a sudden Three ninja's came from the near by roofs and jumped on Naruto "AHH HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA HERE! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!!" Naruto suddenly realized who had jumped him, It was Orochimaru.**

**The great Snake lord but why was he here after Naruto "Orochimaru what are you doing here!?!?!?!" said Naruto loudly "I came here for Kakashi, Your so called sensei" Orochimaru chuckles in an evil way "WHY!" Naruto asked madly "Because, Naruto Uzumaki, He killed Kabuto!" Orochimaru said madly.**

**"WHAT KAKASHI DIDN'T KILL KABUTO IT WAS ONE OF THE SOUND NINJA'S!" said Naruto exclaiming "Tell me where he is and I will spare your life!" said Orochimaru with an evil grin on his face "NO! I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHERE HE IS!!!!!!" said Naruto while yelling "Then I will just have to kill you" said Orochimaru. Out of no where came Shino,Kiba/Akamaru,Shikamaru,Kankuro,and Gaara.**

**"Hey guys what took yea so long!" said Naruto glad to see them "Jeese Naruto you had to get yourself in big trouble didn't you, did you tell him anything!?" said Shikamaru "NO I DIDNT OK!" said Naruto "Well shut up and we will get you out of this mess ok!?" said Kiba.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"Kiba,Shino,Akamaru,You take the left tower and Kankuro,Gaara and me take the right tower, Got It!" said Shikamaru "Alright a fight! I havent had one since the last mission I went on!" Kiba said excitedly "Stay on guard Kiba they may look weak but they could be powerful" said Shikamaru "Why is Orochimaru here? why is he here? why is he here for Kakashi?" Shikamaru thought in his mind. **

**"Hey Gaara are you alright?" Kankuro asked in a worried look "Y...Yea I'm fine Kankuro" Gaara said a little woosy "AAHHHH!!!" Gaara yelled in pain "Gaara whats wrong?! oh no your curse seal it has been broken?" Kankuro said in a frightened way "AAAAAHHHHHHHH MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled loudly suddenly Gaara became the demon Naruto had fought to save Sasuke and Sakura.**

**"You little bastard let go of Naruto!!!" Said the Demon Fox Gaara "Well it looks like you aren't the only demon child Naruto Uzumaki, heh" said Orochimaru "Let him go!!!" said Gaara in his demon form "I will tare you to shreds if you don't" said Gaara viciously "Gaara calm down don't worry about Naruto lets just get rid of Orochimaru, ok?" said Kankuro in scared but trying to convince his brother look. **

**"No I will not listen to you Kankuro, I do what I want to!!" said Gaara with anger on his face "What is this...This creature, is he really like Naruto...what an amazing strength" thought Shikamaru "Shino go get rid of the other sound ninja's" said Shikamaru "Ok no problem" said Shino "Kiba, akamaru try to get more reinforcements" said Shikamaru "Ok" said Kiba and without a sight he made his way all over to Konoha to find more re-enforcements. **

**"Gaara please calm down!" said Kankuro eagerly "No I must protect Naruto and My family and friends!!!" said Gaara mean while Shino was fighting the sound ninja's while Shikamaru was dealing with Orochimaru "You seem like a smart young fellow, I've heard about you, Shikamaru Nara" **

**said Orochimaru with an evil grin "Who told you about me!?" said Shikamaru with confusion.**

**"One of the Jounin told me, he was very helpful before I killed him" said Orochimaru while chuckling "WHAT DID YOU DO! WHO DID YOU KILL!?!?!?!?!" said Shikamaru in anger and confusion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**"Check the training forest of death,heheheh he was such a good man but he is now nothing to me or you anymore" said Orochimaru then suddenly out of no where he disappeared and so did the other jounin of the sound village into the fog "Shikamaru! Shino!Kankuro I have reinforcements" said Kiba suddenly Gaara turned back to normal once the fog had died down.**

**"Gaara what happened??" said Kankuro "Mother got mad" said Gaara "He's gone" said Shikamaru "We must go into the training forest of death" said Shikamaru "Why?" said Ino "Because one of our Jounins have been murdered" said Kankuro "Gasps!,sniff who is it?" said Sakura "I dont know but Its a male Jounin" Shikamaru said uncomfortably.**

**"Well lets go into the forest" said Kiba "We need some light" said Shikamaru "Ok I'm on it" said Ino. The gang got to the training forest of death and searched everywhere after about 5 hours of looking Kiba and Akamaru found the body and dug it up, "Hey guys we found the Jounin" said Kiba everyone ran over to see who it was "I...it's...Jounin Iruka" said Shikamaru in shock "Hey guys did you find the body yet...hey whats going on?" said Naruto suddenely Sakura ran out from the crowd of the dead body.**

**"Hey whats going n...o...Iruka...Iruka...sniff no...no..no no nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Naruto with a sad expression and with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Naruto..." said Shikamaru "Why! why him!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!" said Naruto with more tears, mean while Sakura was sitting on a stump and was crying, "Sakura..." said someone in a serious tone of voice "Huh? whose there!?" said Sakura unsure of what to do "It's ok Sakura it's only me Sasuke" said Sasuke.**

**"Oh Sasuke it's you! thank goodness ,sniff" said Sakura while running to hug Sasuke, Sasuke and Sakura hugged each other for about 5 mins before sasuke broke their silence "Let me take you home ok Sakura?" said Sasuke. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Sasuke walked Sakura back home while everyone else helped burry Iruka Sensei, "Sasuke I'm to scared to be alone please don't leave me!" said Sakura with fear in her eyes "I have to go" said Sasuke "Please Sasuke I beg of you!" said Sakura then jumping into Sasuke's arms "Alright alright I will stay with you for the night" said Sasuke "Ok you can sleep downstairs on the couch ok?" said Sakura 'Ok fine" said Sasuke with a sigh.**

**mean while..."Naruto kun...?" said Hinata nervously "Go away Hinata I don't wanna talk to anyone" said Naruto sad and upset "Uh...uh..." said Hinata un sure of what to say or think of this "JUST GO AWAY!!!" said Naruto really loudly "Gasp"Hinata with tears and ran off,while she was running with her head facing the ground and not looking where she is going she bumps into Kiba "Hey Hinata whats wrong?" said Kiba in confusion "Nar...Nar...Naruto kun yelled at me to go away!" said Hinata and started to cry again.**

**"Oh Hinata its ok its alright" said Kiba feeling sorry for her and hugged her and then took her home "Kiba Kun I don't wanna see Naruto Kun anymore" said Hinata wiping the tears from her eyes "Ok Hinata chan if thats what you want then thats what you will have" said Kiba with a smile on his face and then the two walked home. **

**In the forest still there was Shikamaru,Temari,Kankuro,Gaara,Chouji and Ino, "Well I'm going to bed now later Shika,Temari Kankuro and Gaara" said Ino with bags under her eyes "Well me and Gaara are going later Shikamaru, see ya Temari" said Kankuro and the both of them walked off "You know Temari..." said Shikamaru "Yes what Shikamaru kun?" said Temari 'Naruto has disappeared" said Shikamaru "Well you know Naruto always getting into mischief" said Temari with a grin "Lets go" said Shikamaru and the two walked back to each of their houses and went to sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**About nine in the morning Sakura wakes up to find sasuke gone,"SASUKE??!!!SASUKE!!!???" said Sakura loudly "Yea Sakura chan?" said Sasuke in confusion " Where are you?" said Sakura "I'm in the kitchen" said sasuke "Ok sasuke I'm going to take a shower" said Sakura "Alright I will be here still after your done" said Sasuke.**

**"Wait Sakura chan!" said sasuke suddenly Sasuke from the kitchen and went up to sakura and kissed her on the lips "Sasuke Kun I love you" said Sakura with her face all red "I love you too Sakura chan My beautiful cherry blossom" said Sasuke, Sakura made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom about an hour later after she had finished her shower she came out and went down to the living room to find Sasuke on the couch and just sleeping.**

**"Sasuke Kun...I love you so" said Sakura and then kissed him on the lips suddenly Sasuke grabbed Sakura, pulled her down and they started kissing. and sasuke started to undo her shirt and pants then suddenely "Knock,Knock,Ding,Dong" someone was at her door, Sakura quickly got her pants and shirt back on and dun up and then answered the door.**

**"Hey Sakura chan" said Rock lee "Hey lee hows it going?" said Sakura "Hey Shikamaru's cousin is here to do a performance just for us!" said Lee with excite "Oh! I never heard about that" said Sakura in surprise "Sasuke kun Shikamaru's cousin is here" said Sakura "Aw man do I have to go??" said Sasuke with a huge sigh "Yes Sasuke Kun" said Sakura with a smile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"Come on Sakura, Sasuke we're gonna miss it!" said Lee with excitement, as soon as they got to the place Shikamaru's cousin was she started singing "Where are we?...Whaaaat the hell...is going on?...the dust has only child begun to fold crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling...spinnn me round agaaain and rub my eyes this can't...be happening WHEN BUSY STREETS AND MYSTRIOUS PEOPLE WILL STOP To Hold...there hands...and envy...Hide...and Seek...trains...absorbing my sheet now hold on as soon as they hear you...they where here first...Oilymox appear on walls where pleasum of moments comes BEFORE THE DAY COVERS THE SWEEPING INSENSITIVITY OF THIS STILL LIFE...Hide and Seek...Trains are absorbing my sheet...etc"**

**after the songs Shikamaru's cousin sang they all went out for a walk on the beach. "Hey Hinata!" yelled Kiba "Uh...yes Kiba?" said Hinata nervously and a bit confused "Hey has Naruto talked to you lately?" said Kiba "N...no...kiba I havent" said Hinata "Oh well he's been gone for a while and I havent seen him lately so I thought I would just ask you" said Kiba "Oh" said Hinata with a sad but mad look on her face "Hey Hinata chan whats wrong?" said Kiba worried like.**

**"Oh...well..it...its..just that when Naruto saw Iruka sensei you know...well he got mad at me and didnt want to talk to me so I dont wanna see him anymore since he hurt my feelings" said Hinata with tears in her eyes "Oh Hinata chan dont cry, I dont like seeing my team mate cry, I wanna see you smiling thats what makes you special" said Kiba with a huge grin on his face "Thanks...Kiba...kun" said Hinata blushing and so Kiba and Hinata walked across the beach by themselves and everybody did what they wanted to do on the beach. **

**"Sasuke what time is it?" said Sakura "I dunno Sakura chan" said Sasuke "Well I wanna head on home its getting dark out" said Sakura "Ok I will take you home ok?" said Sasuke "Ok thanks Sasuke Kun" said Sakura and gave Sasuke a long kiss on the lips and then the two went home hand in hand.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Mean while at the beach Gaara was looking at his reflection in the water and was thinking about his past and what he has gone through, "Gaara?...are you ok" said a female voice "Huh" suddenly Gaara turned around and saw it was Ino "Hi I'm Ino" said Ino with a smile on her face "Hi..."said Gaara turning around to look back at himself in his reflection "Are...are you alright Gaara sama?" said Ino "Why do you care" said Gaara seriously "Well here you go if this makes you feel any better" said Ino and gave Gaara a red rose. Gaara looked at it.**

**"Why...why did she give me...this rose?" thought Gaara,"Hey Gaara! whats with the rose?" said Kankuro with a curious look on his face "I...I...found it" said Gaara "Ok well we better go" said Kankuro "Ok" said Gaara while look at the rose Ino gave him. **

**"Hinata..."said Kiba "Ye...yes...Kiba?" said Hinata "I...I...have...liked you for a long time now and I think that Naruto is a no good pain in the butt...and I don't want you to be hurt and...and..." said Kiba "And...and...what?" said Hinata "I Love You" said Kiba "Oh Kiba...it...its...what I had seen...in my dreams...I never wanted to tell Naruto this but I knew this would happen...I feared" said Hinata with tears in her eyes. **

**"Hinata chan...I love and care for you, I always have and always will no matter what anyone does or say to you" said Kiba. "Kiba...will...will you protect me...forever?" said Hinata wiping the tears from her eyes "I will..." said Kiba and then kissed Hinata on the lips, mean while not far away from them are Temari and Shikamaru. **

**"Temari sama is everything alright?" said Shikamaru "Yea...I'm...I'm fine" said Temari suddenly Temari collapsed and fell into Shikamaru's arms "So...she finally wore out of all this ruckus" thought shikamaru "Well better take her home" said Shikamaru to himself.**

**A couple minutes away from the beach in the trees sat Naruto, " I hate them, they think they are so much better then me...well their not" said Naruto with anger and tears in his eyes suddenly saw Kiba and Hinata walking together "Uh...wh...what...is...kiba doing with...with...my...love" said Naruto rubbing his eyes. Suddenely Naruto leaped out of the trees and landed right in front of Hinata and Kiba "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HINATA YOU JERK!!!" said Naruto with anger in his eyes "Hey hey relax Naruto I'm just walking her home, relax" said Kiba a little hasty.**

**"No I want to walk her home not you" said Naruto angrily "NO KIBA I WANT TO WALK WITH YOU!!! DONT LEAVE ME WITH HIM I AM AFRAID!!! PLEASE" said Hinata with tears in her eyes " Why...why do u hate me so?" said Naruto "Because...I knew...I knew this would happen and if I was with you..." said Hinata "What...what would happen!?" said Naruto loudly "You...you would die and our village would be murdered and nothing will live here and the only one that would be alive is...me" said Hinata.**

**"So...stay away from me!" said Hinata and ran off and Kiba chasing after her to comfort her mean while Naruto was standing still as ice not believing what Hinata had just said to him and then...started to walk off back to his home and laid on his bed wondering and thinking what he had done to bring this to everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The next day Gaara was strolling along the streets of Konoha and thinking about things and about the rose Ino gave him, "HEY!" said familiar voice "Gaara!! Gaara!!" said Ino "Ino?" said Gaara "What are you doing here?" said Gaara "Oh...well you see...um..I work at the flower shop and...Oh! I see you have the rose I gave you from last night" said Ino blushing "Yea...I was just thinking about stuff thats all really" said Gaara smiling nicely.**

**"Well c ya later!" said Ino "Bye" said Gaara with a grin on his face, "Gaara! Gaara!!!" yelled Kankuro while trying to catch up to his younger brother "What is it Kankuro?" said Gaara "Here I just got this from the 5th Hokage, the KazeKage wants to talk to you" said Kankuro out of breath "Ok then I shall leave 2night" said Gaara.**

**"Oh and one more thing who was that blond hair girl that you were talking to just a few mins ago?" said Kankuro "Uh...uh...no one it was no one honestly" said Gaara turning all red like his hair "Well wat ever he just wants to see you for something I dont know what though" said Kankuro "Anyways later!" said Kankuro "Bye Kankuro" said Gaara and then the two brothers walked their separate ways.**

**"Where...where is he...Kakashi...sensei" said Naruto in his home looking at the picture of team seven "I will find you Kakashi" said Naruto with tears in his eyes, all of a sudden the door bell rang "Ding Dong" Naruto went down the stairs only thinking of what to do about the problem for Kakashi, he opened the door and it was Sakura "Hi Naruto, are you ok I got you some home made ramen from the restaurant do you want some?" said Sakura with a smile.**

**"No...thanks Sakura chan" said Naruto with a straight face "O...ok then Naruto what ever you say" said Sakura worriedly then Naruto closes the door and then Sakura walks down the street to give the bowl to Lee, she goes and knocks on the door and Lee answers "Oh Hi Sakura chan" said Lee with a bit of surprise "What are you doing here?" said Lee again "I thought you would like some Ramen, I got it from the restaurant, here" and sakura gave the bowl of ramen to Lee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**"Come in Sakura, Come in please" said Lee with a smile on his face "Thank you Lee" said Sakura, the young girl walked into the house and sat in the kitchen and got some tea and they both sat down and Lee started to eat his ramen, "So...Sakura hows Naruto?" said Lee while eating "I dunno I'm kinda worried about him because he has been not eating much and doesn't seem to be getting much sleep either" said Sakura with a sad look on her face "Oh...well I was wondering if you and Naruto would go to a ceremony with me?" said Lee.**

**"Uhm...Let me see when is it?" said Sakura "Tomorrow" said Lee "Oh I'd love to Lee, maybe I could get Naruto to come to" said Sakura with a smile on her face "Ok then its settled tomorrow night" said Lee "Oh sorry Lee I need to go tell Naruto now ok" said Sakura in a hurry out the door "Ok bye!" said Lee, Sakura was running down to Naruto's house and when she got there she knocked on the door and no one answered, she knocked again and this time the door opened but no one was opening it.**

**"Nar...Naruto??" said Sakura worriedly, dead silence she continued walking through the house and went to his room and then saw that he had left a note saying**

_**"I have left to find Kakashi sensei, dont try to stop me from saving everyone he was our teacher and I need to save him because I feel Kakashi isn't the only person Orochimaru is trying to get, so I have left and not coming back until I save Konoha Good bye Sakura,Sasuke and everyone else"**_

**When she finished reading the note tears came to her eyes "Naruto...you fool...what are you doing this all alone for we care about sensei as much as you do" said Sakura wiping the tears away and then ran out of the house and to Sasuke's house. "SASUKE! SASUKE!" yelled Sakura while pounding on Sasuke's door suddenely Sasuke opens the door and says "What is wrong Sakura chan?" said Sasuke with a confused look on his face.**

**"Its Naruto he's...he's...left to find sensei" said Sakura with more tears coming into her eyes "Oh Sakura chan it's ok we will go find him and we will find Kakashi ok?" said Sasuke trying to cheer up Sakura "Ok Sasuke kun" said Sakura "Well I better go now ok, Bye sasuke" said Sakura and then gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips "I love you Sakura chan my beautiful blossom" said Sasuke as Sakura was walking away.**

**When Sakura got home it was about 9:00pm(she went to do other stuff) she went into her house and lay on her bed and fell asleep in her clothes. At about 2 in the morning she heard something or someone in the house, a tapping noise "Hm...who's their??!" said Sakura scared, she got out of her bed and went went downstairs, no one was their.**

**"Hm...must have been the wind oh well" said Sakura while walking up the stairs as soon as she opened the door she saw someone near the window looking out it "WH...WHO ARE YOU!!!!!" she yelled loudly "Hello Sakura Haruno" said Orochimaru "I have been waiting to do this to you" said Orochimaru with a wicked smile on "D...do what to me?!?" said Sakura scared.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**"What am I gonna do to you huh well I was thinking of killing you" said Orochimaru suddenely he pushed her into a wall and came right up to her face then kissed her on the lips she slaps him and "Hahaha your a feisty one well no time for games it's time" said Orochimaru suddenely he pulled out a kunai and held it up to her neck.**

**"Well what are you gonna do now huh no one can save you" said Orochimaru with an evil laugh suddenely Sasuke burst through the window into her bedroom and kicked Orochimaru in the face and onto the ground, "Are you alright Sakura chan?" said Sasuke worriedly "Heh what do we have here two love birds well you know what they say you can hit to birds with one stone and thats what I am gonna do!" said Orochimaru while running at then with the knife.**

**"STAND BEHIND ME SAKURA CHAN!" said Sasuke protecting Sakura suddenely a shot of blood splattered on Sakura's clothes "S...Sa...Sasuke...???" said Sakura shocked "SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!" said Sakura and went over to him to tend his wounds "Heh what a waste of time I'll be back thats for sure" said Orochimaru then disappeared into smoke.**

**"Sasuke are you ok?!?!?" said Sakura "Yeah...I'm...I'm fine" said Sasuke in a bit of pain "He got you in the right shoulder didnt he let me see" said Sakura she takes Sasukes shirt off and then looks at the wound "Well he didnt get to far in thats for sure here" said Sakura and then starts to rap his shoulder with a bandage "Easy Sasuke you lost a lot of blood take it easy" Sakura led Sasuke over to the bed to lay on "I'll be right back ok?" said Sakura as soon as she opened the door.**

**"Sakura!" said Sasuke "Huh?" Sakura turns around "Thank you Sakura chan" said Sasuke, Sakura walks downstairs to get some extra bandages. When she comes up she sees Sasuke on her bed asleep "You never stop sleeping do you Sasuke" said Sakura with a smile on then she puts the bandages on the night desk beside the bed and then went downstairs and slept on the couch. **

**The next morning Sakura woke up and ate while Sasuke was asleep "Oh No I forgot about Lee's ceremony Crap!" said Sakura suddenely Sasuke came down stairs and sat on the couch and started kissing Sakura "Hey my cherry blossom of my life who I love so much" said Sasuke while kissing her,Sasuke started taking her shirt and pants off and then kissing her neck just as he was going to pull her panties off the phone rang "Hold on Sasuke" said Sakura.**

**"Hello?" said Sakura "Hey Sakura its me Kiba I was wondering if Hinata was doing ok do you know?" He asked nicely "Uh...not that I know of" said Sakura "Ok thx very much bye" said Kiba "Bye" said sakura. When sasuke left Sakura had to leave so she put her clothes on and left, as she was walking down a short cut through the park she noticed their was Sand on the ground and saw Gaara.**

**"Hey are you alright Gaara?" said Sakura "Oh hi Sakura"said Gaara turning around to see her "whats wrong Gaara" she said "Oh nothing it's just some people think I'm a mean monster that hurts people but I dont" said Gaara "Well I dont think you are" said Sakura with a smile on her face "You really think I am good?" said Gaara "Yeah lots of people do" said Sakura "Thx Sakura for this talk" said Gaara "Hey its no big" said sakura with a smile suddenely Gaara kissed her on the cheek.**

**"Uh...heh thanks Gaara" said Gaara "Uh no prob"said Gaara while turning red "But the truth is I'm in love with Sasuke" said Sakura "Oh...thats...thats ok i guess..."said Gaara "You like me dont you?"said said Sakura "Yeah I do but I also like someone else two" said Gaara "Who?" said Sakura confused and curious.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**"So who do you love?" said Sakura "I like...Ino" said Gaara "Well that isnt bad if you like her, me and her use to fight over Sasuke so much we end up like hitting each other and having competitions but when we had our first match she new this was serious for Sasuke and she now knows I love him with all my heart" said Sakura to Gaara "I see...well I...better go find Kankuro" said Gaara "Bye" said the pink haired girl while she was sitting watching Gaara walk away.**

**"Gaara...I feel so bad for you..."she thought, "Hey Sakura?" said a familiar voice "What are you doing here?"said Shikamaru "Oh...um..I was just talking to Gaara about his past,thats all"said Sakura "Well ok I'm just looking out for you ok?" said Shika "Yea I know thanks though"said Sakura "Hey no problem you were my team mate and friend I do anything to help my friends" said Shikamaru with a smile on his face.**

**Mean while at Hinata's house, "Hey Hinata?"said Neji "Yea...Neji?"said Hinata while making lunch "I was wondering what happened between you and Naruto I havent seen him for a long time?" said Neji "Well...um..." suddenely just as Hinata was going to tell Neji what happened someone knocked on the door 'BANG BANG' "Someones at the door,are you gonna get it Hinata?" said Neji "Oh...um yea of course" the shy girl went over to the door and opened it and there was Kiba.**

**"Hey Hinata, I came by to give you this poem I wrote for you,oh and some flowers, akamaru picked them out," said Kiba with a blush "arf arf" barked Akamaru, suddenly Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and started to rub against Hinata, "Hee hee he's soo cute" said Hinata "Well do you wanna read it now or later your choice?" said Kiba "Um...I'll read it now" said Hinata with a smile(heres what the poem says)**

_**The thing is that I care and love you**_

_**Knowing you like me back for who I am**_

_**So I'm here to make your day**_

_**For the thing I must say**_

_**I understand what you feel but I have one more thing**_

_**I love you for now and everyday no matter what you say**_

_**for this is my love of my life and who I shall share it with for the rest of my days**_

_**I Love You**_

_**Kiba Inuzuki**_

**"So, do you like it?" said Kiba worried that Hinata wouldnt like it "I...I I love it!!!" said Hinata and then hugged Kiba with a huge kiss after(on the lips) and the two went for a walk down to the park "Hey Hinata before you get there close your eyes" said Kiba happily "O...Ok" said Hinata unsure what to do "Ok...almost there...OPEN" said Kiba excitedly, Hinata opened her eyes and saw what Kiba had done for her.**

**He'd bought a big bouquet of flowers and a very expensive ring(purple to be exact) "This isnt even the best part, here follow me" said Kiba, the two walked up a little hill and saw a view of the whole village and the beach with a box on a blanket and 2 pillows laid out on the hill.**

**"Oh Kiba you didnt have to I'm so happy for all the gifts" said Hinata and started to get tears in her eyes(of joy) and then wiped them away and then opened the box "Oh my gosh Kiba you didnt have to" said Hinata shocked, it was a kitten a little white and black kitten "Oh Kiba thank you for everything I love you soooo much" said Hinata and then kissed Kiba on the lips "Your welcome Hinata, your the one I care about the most and I always will treat you with respect and care" said Kiba blushing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**"Hinata" said Kiba "Yes Kiba" said Hinata "I have a song to sing to you" said Kiba while picking up the beautiful guitar and then he started to sing " **

_**Dont run now because everybody cares we'll go creeping oh so quietly now creeping as if we were never there and the rain will come down to we'll jump into our submarines and go drifting through our better dreams and until we reach the fury of the flame yea extinguishing lentlasy and putting back the air under our wings, so we can fly away...**_

_**flying to worlds better things lets what the future bring and She Can Bring You Roses, She Can Bring You A Dream, She Can Leave You Naked, Rip Your Life At The Seem When We Come Full Circle See What Good Did It Bring Pull The Wool Back Over My Eyes Because It Looks Better That Way...**_

_**a girl cries within a wound, a cry to save her memories be carried with the flowers are in bloom and hope for another simple flight yea dancing in the fire love springs from the desire to be Free ah oooooooh She Can Bring You Roses, She Can Bring You A Dream, She Can Leave You Naked Rip Your Life At The Seem When We Come Full Circle See What Good Did It Bring Pull The Wool Back Over My Eyes Because It Looks Better That Way Wool Back Over My Eyes Because It Looks Better That Way**_

_**(music...) She Can Bring You Roses, She Can Bring You A Dream, She Can Leave You Naked Rip Your Life At The Seem When We Come Full Circle See What Good Did It Bring Pull The Wool Back Over My Eyes Cause things Look Better That Way."**_

**sang Kiba out of breath no more to sing "I...I love it Kiba I love it" said Kiba with tears of happiness in her eyes "Its beautiful and I will always love it" said Hinata happily "Thank you Hinata chan" said Kiba with a smile on his face and then the two laid down and watched the stars and have no one to bother them except maybe Hinata's cat. "Oh I forgot to name my kitten hm...I'll name him...Mecca" said Hinata with cute smile on her face and then the two went back to watching the stars.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The young teenager sits at her window looking at the stars and thinks of what has happened within the past view days "Naruto...where are you?"said Sakura with a gentle voice "Why...why would you leave...i dont understand" said Sakura "Sakura?" said Sasuke at the front of her house, "Oh Hello Sasuke" said Sakura happily.**

**"Why are you here at this time of night?" said Sakura confused "Oh..well...um...I couldnt sleep not knowing if your ok" said Sasuke stuttering "Oh...well come in" said Sakura "Alright" said Sasuke and then the blackish,blue haired boy and entered her house Sakura was up at the window still, thinking about why Naruto left without them.**

**"Sakura?...Sakura?" said Sasuke "Are you alright?" he said "Oh...yea I'm fine" said Sakura suddenely Sasuke wraps his arms around Sakura and hugs her "Its ok Sakura he wanted to help and find sensei and we should respect that we cant change his mind when he has a goal, if he has a goal he sticks to it" said Sasuke gently into Sakura ear "I guess..."said Sakura "Here you should get some rest ok?" said Sasuke.**

**"Yea...I think I will" she said "Good...Night Sasuke" said the tired girl and went to bed "sighs" "What would I do without her" thought Sasuke "Good night my beautiful cherry blossom" said Sasuke and kissed Sakura on the forehead. The next morning the young girl wakes up seeing a box on her night desk "Hm...I wonder what this is?" thought Sakura, the girl opens it and see a beautiful Pink diamond on it.**

**"Oh My Gosh...Its...Its...BEAUTIFUL!" said Sakura with happiness and she put the ring on and went downstairs and saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch again, the pink haired girl jumps on the young boy while waking him up "Hey...Sakura...what are you doing?" said sasuke tired like "THANK U THANK U THANK U SASUKE KUN" said sakura "What are you talking about?" said Sasuke "Dont play that trick on me Sasuke kun" said sakura "What ring?" I didnt give you a ring" said Sasuke.**

**"But...But if u didnt who did?" said Sakura confused, the girl goes upstairs and grabs the box and looks at the note on the bottom of the box **

_**Sakura **_

_**I havent found sensei yet and sorry I worried you**_

_**and the others but I need to save him**_

_**and I dont want you and everyone else to get hurt so I sent you this ring as a gift to tell you dont worry about me and **_

_**thanks for caring but Orochimaru did...did kill Iruka sensei so I must get to Kakashi first so good bye **_

_**Naruto**_

**"Naruto...you fool" said sakura, she then starts to cry and Sasuke comes and comforts her "Its ok...he'll be fine" said Sasuke**

**Mean while at another hidden village Kakashi is with Kurenai "Hey Kurenai, have you heard from your team yet?" said Kakashi "No I havent Kakashi" said Kurenai "Well I wanted to ask you something" said Kakashi.**

**"What is it Kakashi?" said Kurenai "Um...I was wondering um...if you..." said Kakashi "Wondering what?" said Kurenai "Um...if you wanted to...maybe go out for lunch" said Kakashi "Sure Kakashi I would love to" said Kurenai and then kissed him on the cheek and he then went red.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The next day in the hidden Sound Village was Orochimaru figuring out his plan on where kakashi and how he was going to avenge kabuto from his death he did not do "Dammit I want better answers, I need to find him"said Orochimaru madly.**

**"Y...yes Orochimaru sama"said one of the sound ninja "I want him dead or alive...and capture that Naruto Uzumaki...I bet he would love the show I am going to put on for them both that they wont forget" said Orochimaru, suddenely one of the ninja's come bursting through the door and cry out "Orochimaru Sama!" said the young ninja "We have located Kakashi Hatake!" said the ninja.**

**"Good..."said Orochimaru with a smile on his face "What would you like us to do my lord??" said the other ninja "Find him...bring him to me...alive...or dead" said Orochimaru while staring out the window thinking "yes Orochimaru sama" said the ninja and the left the room for him to rest. "Kakashi...finally I can get my revenge on you for what you did to Kabuto and the sound four...your powers are strong...but...he must be weak on one point I cannot quite get...what is it...???" thought Orochimaru and then he went to sleep thinking and dreaming of what may happen while the other ninja's guarding the door had left for a meeting for the attack of Kakashi. **

**"I wonder..."Orochimaru thought "I wonder why he's hiding...maybe he knows...well when I find him he will die a slow painful death" though Orochimaru **


End file.
